This proposal from the University of Connecticut seeks funding to support re-opening a previous faculty search in the broad area of NMR-based structural biology that was suspended to to economic conditions. The faculty recruit will be expected to establish a world-class research program on challenging and importan problems in tructural biology. The University of Connecticut provides a highly collegial and supportive environment for structural biology to forter the professional development of the recruit. The University of Connecticut Health Center maintains outstanding resources to support the faculty recruit, including the Gregory P. Mullen NMR Structural Biology Facility and the MMSB Biophysical Core Facility. The NMR Facility operates NMR spectrometers a 400, 500,600, and 800 MHz, with state-of-the-art cryogenic probes on the 500,600, and 800 MHz instruments. The Biophysical Core Facility operates a circular dichroism spectrapolarimeter, a multi-angle light scattering instrument, differential scanning and isothermal titration calorimeters, a vapor pressure osmometer, and a MALDl-TOF mass spetcrometer. The recruit will join the UConn Partnership for Excellence in Structural Biology, which fosters collaborative research and teaching in structural biology across two campuses and 5 colleges.